


Snowed In

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sitting in Dean’s lap in front of the fireplace watching the snow fall outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Warnings: reader participates in breaking and entering, theft, fluff, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

You sat in the passenger seat of the Impala with Dean, your boyfriend, behind the wheel as the snow begins to fall. The two of you were trying to make your way back to the bunker after the end of your latest hunt up in the Rocky Mountains, but the snow was slowing you down. It wasn’t just a light snowfall either. Oh, no, this was a full on block out the sun, can’t see past five feet in front of your face, blizzard.

“Dean, we should find a place to stop,” you say, even though you know there’s no motel around for miles.

“Trust me babe, I’m looking. I just don’t want to pull off to the side of the road and wind up getting stuck in a snow drift,” Dean says, “Damn, this is terrible, I can barely see the road. This weather sucks.”

“Wait!” You exclaim and Dean brings the car to a stop, “back up, I think I saw a mailbox and a road going that way.” You point towards the side of the road. “Maybe someone who’s willing to help us lives down there,” you say hopefully. 

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “Worth a try,” he says as he puts the car in reverse and backs up until the side road comes into view. He turns down the road and follows it until you come to a large, one floor cabin.

“Ooh, a cabin in the woods,” you say sarcastically, “maybe it’s haunted!”

“Wouldn’t that be our luck,” Dean says as he leans over to kiss you, “stay here, I’ll go check it out.” You give him a smile as he gets out of the car and heads off towards the front door. Even with the short amount of time Dean has the car door open, an overwhelming amount of frigid air spills into the car and makes you shiver.

Dean pulls his jacket tight around him as he knocks on the door and waits for a response. He shifts from foot to foot and there’s still no response. He knocks a few more times and waits a few more minutes before he starts peaking in the windows. He walks around to the back of the house, which makes you nervous. You don’t like the fact that you’re in a strange place, where any kind of creature could be lurking, and Dean is out of your sight.

You fidget in your seat as you wait for Dean to come back. To your relief Dean reappears and comes back to the car. He hops in, letting cold air spill in once again. He rubs his hands together in an attempt to warm them, but you can see he’s having trouble so you take his cold hands in his warmer ones. “Thanks,” he says, smiling at you.

“No problem,” you say, smiling back.

“No one’s here,” Dean says, “From the looks of it, the owners haven’t been here in a while. There are sheets over all the furniture.“

"That’s kinda creepy,” you say.

“Are you scared?” He asks teasingly.

“What? No! You’re scared,” you say, shaping him lightly on the arm.

“Uh huh, sure babe,” he says with the smirk you know so well plastered on his face. “You up for a little breaking and entering?” He asks.

“Are you serious?”

“If the owner isn’t going to use the house, someone might as well.”

“Well, it is freezing out here,” you reason and finally give in, “Fine, but if we get caught you’re taking all the blame.” You say it jokingly, but Dean’s response is completely serious.

“You know I would.” Your smile widens as you lean in to kiss him again. “Come on, let’s get this crime on the road,” he mumbles against your lips.

You both hop out of the car. Your boots crunch in the snow on the ground while snowflakes whip around you in the flurry. You pull out your lock picking kit and head towards the front door while Dean goes to grab the bags out of the Impala’s back seat. You quickly get all of the lock’s pins in place and twist, the click you hear let’s you know you’ve accomplished your goal. You turn to see Dean walking towards you, bags in tow.

With a dramatic flair, you twist the doorknob and open the door. “That’s my girl!” Dean says and kisses the top of your head as he shuffles past you and drops the bags by the door. He turns around and wraps his arms around your waist, lifting you up while kicking the door closed with a booted foot. You kick of your shoes and he does the same, leaving both pairs of shoes but the door. His lips meet yours again as he carries you to the living room.

“It’s freezing in here,” you mumble against his lips.

“We can fix that,” he mumbles as he places you on a sofa in the middle of the room. Dean grabs a blanket off a nearby chair and wraps it around your shoulders. Luckily there’s a fireplace directly across from the sofa, which Dean immediately begins to build a fire in. When the fire is finally roaring, you expect him to come back and sit by you, but he doesn’t. “Wait here,” he says before heading out of the room. You do as he says and after some time, you hear a kettle whistling. Dean reappears with two mugs in hand. He sets them on an end table before he sits down on the rug covered floor, leaning his back against the sofa with his legs stretched out in front of him. He holds his hand out to you and tugs you towards him. You comply easily, sliding onto the floor next to him. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his lap before spreading the blanket over both of you. Dean reaches back up to grab the mugs, handing one to you and keeping the other for himself.

You wrap your hands around the warm mug and snuggle into Dean’s chest. Peering into the cup, you find hot chocolate with marshmallows floating on top.

“Thank you Dean,” you say before you kiss him chastely.

“It’s only the instant crap. It’s all I could find, sorry,” he gives you an apologetic smile.

“I don’t care. You took the time to make it for me, that’s what’s important,” you say as you snuggle in closer. He wraps one arm around your waist and just holds you as you sit in comfortable silence. You sip your hot chocolate and listen to the sound of Dean’s breathing and the crackle of the fire as you watch the flurry of snow out the window. The light through the window gets blocked out as snow continues to pile up outside and the sun begins to set.

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while,” Dean says as he moves the empty mugs back to the end table.

“I guess we’ll just have to find something to do while we’re waiting,” you say as you cup his face between your hands.

“What did you have in mind?” He asks, as he wraps one arm around the small of your back and holds the back of your neck with his other hand.

“You think they’ve got any board games hiding around here somewhere?” You ask with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes at you before pulling you in and pressing his lips to yours. Using his tongue, he coaxes your lips apart and slides his tongue into your mouth. His tongue maps out your mouth, sliding against your tongue and along your teeth. You run your fingers through his hair before moving them down to his chest. The hand on the small of your back slips under the hem of your shirt and his thumb begins rubbing circles on your skin.

You turn your whole body so that you straddle him and press your chest to his as you wrap your arms around his neck. He shifts so that he’s in a kneeling position with you on his lap. His hands move to your shoulders and push the jacket from them before reaching down to grasp the hem of your shirt and pull it up over you on her head. Once your arms are free of the shirt’s sleeves, you push Dean’s jacket and flannel shirt from his body before tugging on the hem of his black t-shirt. He pulls the shirt off and let’s it fall to the floor with the rest of the clothing.

You rock your hips down towards him and feel the bulge in his pants prodding your thigh as his hands move to unclasp your bra. His breath becomes ragged as you continue your motions. Dean drags his fingertips along your arms as he pulls the straps from your shoulders and let’s it join the pile of clothing. Dean lifts you up and moves closer to the fire to ensure that you stay warm despite the lack of clothing. He lays you back against the surprisingly soft rug and immediately sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and kneads your other breasts with one of his large hands. He tugs your nipple gently with his teeth before moving up to kiss along your collarbone, neck and shoulder. He finally reaches your lips and kisses you again before pulling away slightly. He looks down at you adoringly, watching the way the flames illuminate your face.

You do the same to him. Each flicker of the flames sends patterns of light and shadow across his perfect features. His bottle green eyes become a whole new shade in the natural light of the fire. The sight causes you to suck your bottom lip between your teeth involuntarily. “You’re so beautiful,” he says with a wide smile before leaning down to kiss you yet again. You melt into the kiss and let your hands travel the length of Dean’s torso before they reach the waistband of his pants. You slide one hand down further and palm him through his jeans. His hips buck forward towards your hand as he lets out a soft moan. The sounds you could pull from his lips were probably the most beautiful sound you’d ever heard.

He rests his forehead against yours. “I need you,” he groans. You nod and move to unbutton his pants before slipping your hand into his boxers and wrapping your hand around his shaft. You pump your hand up and down a few times, making him grunt and moan. He reaches down and pulls your hand from him as he sits up between your legs, his cock obviously straining against his boxers. He reaches down and hooks his fingers in the waistband of your pants before pulling them down. He does the same to your panties before hurriedly removing his pants and boxers. He pulls of his socks and yours, leaving you both completely naked and you pull Dean back down towards you.

Dean settles in between your legs and begins rocking his hips, sliding his hard cock between your folds and against your clit. You groan at the feelings he’s causing within you. He rests one forearm on either side of your head to steady himself before thrusting into you easily. The familiar feeling of him filling and stretching you makes your head fall back against the floor and your back arch up slightly. He’s barely even moved and you can already feel the stirrings of the knot forming in your stomach.

Dean’s lips move to your neck and you turn your head to the side to give him better access as his thrusts begin to fall into a rhythm that sets your body on fire. You wrap your legs around his waist and lift your hips in time with his thrusts, pushing him deeper inside you. Dean reaches down between you, his fingers find your clit and rub circles around it.

The knot in your stomach pulls tight and threatens to break. Dean’s thrusts lose their rhythm and fall out of sync with your movements. His cock pulses and he spills his seed inside you as the knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clamp around him. Dean’s body tenses and your back arches off the floor. “Y/N,” he groans as you moan his name.

He kisses you and pulls out of you before rolling to your side. He reaches for the blanket that had been left by the sofa and spreads it over both your body and his before wrapping his arms around you. Dean runs his hands through your hair and over your body before pulling you close to him. Your head rests against his chest and your fingers run mindless patterns over his arm and chest. “The blizzard turned out not to be so bad after all,” Dean mumbles against your hair.

“Mmm,” you hum in agreement, “If it keeps snowing the way it was earlier, we’re gonna be stuck here for several days.“

“I guess we’ll just have to find a way to entertain ourselves until we can get back on the road,” Dean says.

“Got any ideas Winchester?” you ask playfully.

“Maybe one or two,” he says with a smirk before kissing you again.


End file.
